Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice
by Splish98
Summary: Ok this is my first attempt at a story. I wrote this after watching "The Enemy of My Enemy" Series 3 ep 11 this is supposed to be in between ep 11 and 12. I do not own any of the characters apart from Victoria. This has a sequal called "Illegal Love"
1. Chapter 1

Allan walked along an empty path following the sounds of the birds and his feet. Light was playing on the ground and he could smell damp grass from the night before. He was copying the various calls of the birds he heard when Allan felt the ground beneath him shake and he stared in front of him. A faint silhouette ran towards him, slowly another two figures appeared behind the first. Allan realised they were riding horses and he recognised the colour of the guards uniform. He turned on his heels and sprinted back the way he came.

Allan jumped behind an ancient oak tree and decided to wait for the figure. It was only a few seconds behind him Allan threw out his hand and grabbed the person by the arm yanking them behind the tree with him. He then proceeded to drag the figure down the hill to a nearby cave entrance to wait for the guards to pass. They heard low grumbles from the guards and heard the horses gallop towards Nottingham. For a while they sat in silence, it was dark so Allan could not see who he had saved and it was still too dangerous to ask. So he sat breathing in the whiff of damp moss and listened to the clockwork drippings that hit the cave floor.

When he was sure the guards had vanished Allan walked out of the cave in silence. He heard feet behind him and turned to smile at the figure he had saved. He was stunned that the figure was in fact a woman. She smiled back at him and pulled down the hood of her brown cloak.

"Thank you." she beamed, Allan just stared at her.

She was of a larger build than Kate but was as slim. Her hair was the same colour as her cloak and her green-brown eyes shone from underneath it.

Allan stood dumbstruck for a few moments until she added, "Your name?" She smiled at him but her tone had a sense of urgency to it.

"Oh, right, um, Allan… Allan a' Dale." He stuttered blushing terribly.

"I'm Victoria." She eased up automatically.

"So, why were you running?" Allan asked.

"I don't quite trust you enough to give you the truth and I do not wish to lie to you so it's best that I keep that to myself for now." She flashed a grin at him and he nodded.

"That's OK by me, for now."

"I was actually trying to find someone when the guards caught up with me." She hinted.

"Well I'm a man of the forest, maybe I know him." He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips.

"It might sound sort of silly…" He smiled and nodded indicating she should go on "I was looking for… Robin Hood." Victoria looked hopefully at him and smiled. He turned his back on her and whistled loudly through his front teeth. It was a birdcall of some sort and she watched him closely. After the third time the trees and bushes around them started to shake.

Four men and one woman appeared in a circle around them. Allan smiled and whispered "I guess there's no need for you to run any longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria stared at the figures before her. Allan pushed her forward towards a huge man with shaggy hair which obviously hadn't been washed in a while. "This is John." Allan said simply. John let a small smile spread across his face and he grunted while he nodded in recognition of this new acquaintance.

Allan then pushed her towards another man who had black skin, short hair and monk robes on. Victoria immediately bowed and the man smiled "There is no need for that my child, my name is Tuck."

Victoria suddenly felt more comfortable as she crossed to the next man wearing a hat, he looked friendlier than the other two. Victoria grinned at him and Allan announced "This is Much."

Much smiled at her and murmured "Hello."

She replied with a friendlier "Hi." as she was led to the only woman in the group.

"This is Kate." Kate smiled at Victoria and she returned the gesture. Kate had long blonde wavy hair and a blue dress much like her own on. Neither said a word but understood each other perfectly.

Allan then turned her towards the last man of the group. "This is-"

"-Robin" she instantly recognised him and flung her arms around his neck while he laughed and shouted "Victoria, how I've missed you."

Allan took a step back and jealousy radiated from both him and Kate. He announced "Everyone this is Victoria." and he turned to take his place in the circle.

They heard a large booming voice from behind them and a head with dark wavy hair appeared. "If we're going to do this then… you've… got… Victoria?"

She ran and flung her arms around Guy of Gisborne's neck. "Guy _and_ Robin, I thought I'd be lucky to find one of you. Now I find you both and I am so glad you have chosen to give up your ways guy! Don't suppose you have Will hidden around here too do you?"

"I thought you'd be over that by now." Replied Gisborne.

"I am. I just wondered, he left with you didn't he Robin?"

"Yes he did." Robin replied "But he lives in the Holy Land now, with his wife, Djaq."

"Oh, oh well good for him." She blushed but looked as thought she might actually mean it.

"We best get back to the camp Robin." Announced John.

"Come with us. You can join us." Pleaded Robin.

"As it took me two years to find you and you were pretty much on my doorstep I suppose there is no way I could refuse." Answered Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate watched Victoria, she wasn't sure she trusted her; the gang had much success with women recently. Kate stopped suddenly so that Victoria would have to walk next to her. As predicted a lighter stomp told Kate this was the person she wanted.

"So, where are you from?" Asked Kate

"Loxley."

"Me too. I've never seen you before though, have I?"

"Yes you have I came to your shop quite often. While I was still in Loxley. I haven't been there for two years."

Kate went a shade of purple and apologised, "Oh don't worry about it," replied Victoria, "I am… or should I say used to be very none descript. I guess that's what comes with running up and down the country to find the people you love." Victoria smiled as Kate's face fell, "Oh, what I meant was the people you love especially your family."

Kate looked at her but didn't quite know who she meant. However, Victoria found a new love for Kate after their short conversation and wouldn't be quiet until they reached the camp.

Robin walked up to Kate when Victoria let go and whispered to her, "What do you think of her? You were right about Isabella so I'm trusting you again."

"She's very nice. Talks a lot though." Kate murmured.

"That's Victoria. When she's nervous she talks more and louder."

"How do you know her?" Kate stared into his bright green eyes and he knew what she meant.

Robin pulled her towards him in an embrace. "It's not what you think." He softly breathed, "All will be revealed tonight." He stood up and brought her face towards his, their kiss was an unusually long one, he knew she needed reassurance. When they released each other Robin turned to his men and announced "Tonight there will be a feast to honour our new friend."

His reply was a smile from everyone and a "Finally!" from Much. Although he could not see Victoria herself.

*

When she let go of Kate's arm to let Robin speak to her Victoria decided to explore the camp. There were seven bunk beds made up with various rugs and cloths. There was a huge area filled with many various kitchen equipment which told her somebody was feeding them all and by the look of all the carcasses they ate well. However Victoria could not see anything to cook with. She looked past the kitchen area towards the centre of the camp and saw a large pot with room for firewood underneath. Victoria walked up towards the nearby hill. She walked through the camp and looked towards the kissing Robin and Kate. _They make a nice couple. _She thought as she walked behind Much and John.

As she hiked up the hill she was awed by the silence of the forest. She sighed it seemed to echo around her. When she reached the top she smiled at the sight of Allan. "I wondered where you had got to." He jumped up brandishing his sword.

"Oh." He smiled at Victoria and sheathed his sword in it's scabbard. "Shouldn't you be down there with them?" he asked spitefully.

""Them"? I suppose you're right, everyone will want to hear where I've spent my last two years and why I was running from the guards and truthfully I want to hear all about your adventures. However, I won't go down without you." A glimmer of hope flashed into his eyes. He grinned, took her arm in his and they descended down towards the camp together.


	4. Chapter 4

When Allan and Victoria arrived they looked like old friends. Both of them had a certain glow about them that Robin had only seen in Victoria when she would talk to Will. The men and Kate were sat around the cooking pot their faces alight with the warm glow from the fire. Much was cooking the food while John prepared it. Tuck and Guy had gone to catch the food and in truth they all looked exhausted.

"So that's where you've been I was about to send someone to look for you. We even prepared this feast in your honour." Robin looked angry but Victoria hadn't seen him in so long that she couldn't tell.

Allan and Victoria went the same shade of purple. "Sorry, I was exploring and ended up on the top of that hill where Allan happened to be."

Robin stared at the two with a neutral expression on his face, slowly it creased into a smile and the pair grinned back. They all sat around the fire in the same formation they had been when Victoria had first met them. They sat in silence for a while watching the flames lick the pot and listening to the soft plop of various food being dropped into the water. Eventually Victoria lifted her head to look at her new companions their expressions reflected her own.

"Robin?" She enquired breaking him from his trance, "Tell me about your adventures. All of them since you became an outlaw. From the beginning."

Robin sighed but smiled, "Well, I suppose I should even tell you about the day I became Robin Hood." All of the group were watching him and he lifted his head, "Tell me if I miss anything out."

Robin explained how he had defied the sheriff, rounded up more members of the group and his many adventures in and out of England. With each story one or more members of the group joined in and helped him by explaining certain events he had not seen. When he finished by describing the days events night had fallen but each man and woman looked more alert and alive than they had been for a while.

"And now." Laughed Robin, "You must tell us of your adventures."

Victoria looked at her companions deciding whether to tell them the whole truth or not. John yawned and she smiled, "Maybe we should leave my adventures for tomorrow. You are all exhausted. We have had a wonderful evening and I think it is time for bed." Robin wondered if she was hiding something, but as Tuck let out a low yawn he decided to let her avoid telling them that night. He agreed and was the first to go to bed.

"You promised you would tell me." Allan's voice murmured from beside her.

"And I will but not tonight. I will tell you everything tomorrow." She looked at him and sighed he looked angry, "Goodnight, Allan."

Allan watched her walk away and clenched his teeth. _What does she want to hide from us?_


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria awoke when rays of sunlight streamed through the trees. She decided that instead of tossing and turning she would walk up the hill again to inspect it. While marching up the hill she replayed last nights events in her head. She wondered whether she should tell them everything or not. If she told them everything they might cast her out. She couldn't bare to be cast out again nor did she want to see the shame in Guy's, Robin's and Allan's eyes. She then wondered why she cared so much about Allan's opinion of her. Shaking off her thoughts she reached the top of the hill. She saw a large chunk of bark lying in the middle of the area in which she stood, which as the light pushed through seemed to make a picture on the small wall of rock opposite.

Victoria pulled at the moss which distorted the picture. Letting tears of anger fall from her eyes. When she had completed her task the sun was in the wrong place so the picture couldn't be seen anyway. She growled to herself mumbling obscenities.

"Victoria?" Kate's voice warmed her and Victoria wiped away her tears, "I thought I'd find you up here, being so close to Will once-upon-a-time."

"Will?" Victoria turned to face her and Kate looked puzzled.

"Yes, he carved that so that when the light is in the right place it makes a picture of his fathers face. He did it just after his father died."

Victoria sighed and laughed "I'm sorry you had to come looking for me. I woke up early and I didn't want to wake any one up." Kate looked at her and after a while, smiled. "Robin wishes to see you, we are to go on a mission today."

"He has changed so much from when I knew him. He is no longer my elder cousin but a freedom fighting outlaw."

"Cousin?" Kate laughed and held Victoria's arm, "And Guy?"

"He was my best friend. Did Robin not tell you about me." She scoffed "Figures. I should expect it I suppose. After the way I treated him before he left for the Holy Land."

Kate said nothing but looked at Victoria and started to lead her down towards the camp. "I was afraid that he would never return and the last thing I said to him before he left was, "If you go I'll never speak to you again.." It was spiteful, I see that now. I was so afraid I hoped that he would stay, to make me happy. Although I don't know why I expected him to stay for me when he wouldn't stay for Marian."

Victoria looked at Kate, she didn't know if Kate knew about Marian but she smiled at Victoria. "When I heard Robin had returned I was so happy. I went to see him to apologise but he was not at his own feast. He then returned and I missed him again. I saw a glimpse of him when he shot the nooses around Will's, Luke's, Will's friend's and Allan's neck. This is the first time since then that I have seen him.

"Guy, on the other hand, vanished after the fire that killed his parents. I searched for ages for him. But to no avail. At this time I thought I was in love with Guy." Victoria laughed, "Naive but true. He used to be very attractive. Not that you would believe it now. When Robin left I lost everything. I was employed as Marian's maid servant and our friendship suffered. She treated me more like a servant than her friend. I suppose it didn't help that I almost exposed her as The Night Watchman. I lost my best friend because he was becoming more and more corrupt the closer he got to the sheriff and the nearer _I _got to the sheriff the more detached my family became."


	6. Chapter 6

When Kate and Victoria returned they were in deep conversation. Robin smiled and offered them a seat on one of the logs around the cooking pot. "We heard there was a carriage with a lot of money in it coming down from the north road to Nottingham. We are all going to ambush it and give the money back to the people."

"Can I come too?" Asked Victoria.

Allen looked up. Robin and Guy stood still and stared at her. Neither of them wanted to lose her again but it would be unfair to stop her from fighting; she was a strong fighter and was the only woman to match Robin's skill in archery.

Victoria felt what was coming she knew they would say no. But to her surprise Robin replied "Of course but stay near the back."

"I'll be fine Robin I've travelled far in two years and I've battled many people all I need is a bow, arrows and a sword."

They watched Robin run in front of the carriage. Suddenly tons of guards piled out of the back. Each member of the gang ran towards them and started knocking out each one in turn. Victoria watched, she had been told to stay behind a bush and hide. _Since when have I listened to anything to what anyone says? _

She cart wheeled towards the guards and stabbed one in the chest without a second thought. She kicked one in the face and felt the blood from a loose tooth soak her foot. Victoria the sweerved around and grabbed her bow and an arrow from behind her. She saved Allan from being jumped by a guard by shooting it arrow in between his eyes. Allan smiled and thanked her. She then attacked a guard who was going for Much. She shot an arrow towards the guard and it grazed Much's cheek. She watched as Kate and Robin worked together to defeat a group of guards going for them. Once every guard was down they grabbed the money from the carriage and took it to the village of Loxley. Talking about the attack the whole way there. Unlike the other members of the gang Victoria looked worried about their visit to Loxley.

When they walked into Loxley every person turned to look at her. People would run up to Robin and once catching sight of her would run back to their houses and shut the doors. "I think I better go." Victoria turned on her heels and went back to the camp closely followed by Allan. "Wait! Please wait. What's wrong?" Allan called.

"There's things you can't understand or know yet." Victoria answered looking exasperated. She stomped the whole way back to the camp hoping that the beauty of the forest would calm her. Unfortunatly it didn't work and Allan was still following her.

She went up to the top of the hill next to their camp. Allan waited for a while in the camp, then followed. He found her sat on tree stump watching the small stone wall next to her. Allan walked towards her and sat on a smaller tree stump. "What is wrong?"

"If I told you, you would never speak to me again." She looked straight into his eyes, "I do not want that."

She looked away bashfully and at the wall she had been staring at. She chuckled and said, "Well, it does look like Daniel."

Allan looked and for the first time since Will left there was the face of Daniel Scarlet.

He took her hands and sighed, "I promise I will not be ashamed of you, or leave you alone. There is nothing you can say to make me feel that way. Although I didn't think there could be anyone who could make me feel this way."

She smiled at him and sighed, "You will find out soon enough anyway. I suppose it would be better if I tell you. Ok, I am. This is hard. The illegitimate daughter of-"

A large rustle from a bush told them they were not alone and a man appeared from behind a tree.

He was tall, dark haired, obviously had not shaved in a while and had wild blue eyes that made Victoria sure that this could only be the man she used to love.


	7. Chapter 7

Will stood in front of the couple. None of them said anything for a while then Victoria finally said "Will?"

Will looked at both Victoria and Allen. He didn't respond to Victoria but instead asked "Allan? Haven't betrayed them yet then?" He looked exhausted.

Victoria looked shocked, he was being so cold. She could only remember him being a warm man full of kindness. Victoria looked at Allan, he was staring at the ground, "Everyone else has forgiven me. Why can't you? What are you doing here Will?"

Will smiled and said "I have, but you've gone soft. You would have attacked me before I left." He walked towards Allen and hugged him. Allen looked incredibly confused. He disregarded Allan's last question.

Victoria asked "Do you remember me Will?"

He turned to look at her and his face fell. "Yeah I do." He stood back and she realised he knew too. A tear fell down her face. "I thought you were different to everyone else."

She did not run away but felt ashamed of her old friend. "Why did Robin let you into the gang? Traitor."

Allen stood up in front of her, but she retorted, "You cannot choose who your parents are. I am no traitor."

"You are the sheriff's daughter. You are a traitor."

Allen looked like he had been hit. He sat on the wall and stared at the floor. "Allan, please. I was going-"

Will stood in front of him. "You better go."

"What happened to you? What have I done to deserve this, Will Scarlet?" She spat out his name and his face softened. "I am not going anywhere." She added.

Will growled and stomped down towards the camp. "I'm sorry I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to… I mean… I didn't want you to be ashamed of me."

He looked up and he smiled "I am not ashamed more, shocked." He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "You have to tell everyone. No one will leave you." He wiped her tears away. "I promise."

Victoria had been told about how hard it was for Allan to show his feelings but he didn't seem to find it to hard with her. He took her hand and they descended down the hill toward the camp in a comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

When they reached the camp the other members of the group were arriving. Robin started to walk towards Victoria, he wanted to know why Loxley had reacted in the way they did. He stopped mid stride when he saw Will. They immediately walked towards each other for an embrace. Each member of the group then went to meet their old friend. He would not tell anyone why he had returned. Much started preparing a meal for all of them. Everyone asked about Will's new life with Djaq and the only thing he would say is "fine". Each of them started reminising about old adventures and explained to Will how they found Victoria.

At which point they realised they had not found out what had happened that made the people of Loxley afraid of Victoria. She took over the cooking so she didn't have to look at any of the members of the group. She sighed "My mother was Robin's, father's sister. As you all know, or should know by now. My father or so I thought was the local blacksmith."

"Now I remember you!" Cried Kate, "Your father was Charlie and we used to play together as children." Kate smiled but Victoria's face darkened.

"When I left home and worked in the castle I wondered why my parents would hardly speak to me and why they would not visit me. When I went travelling I heard rumours about this woman who had a child with the Sheriff of Nottingham. I heard different versions but always the same names. How the woman had been a young wench and the sheriff took advantage of that. Then how she married and had no more children. I pieced the stories together and realised something horrific. I ran home and confronted my parents, the villagers already knew and were terrified. _I _was the child they spoke of."

No one said anything for a while but Allan whispered "Well done." in her ear as he walked past to give her some more chopped squirrel. Much didn't quite know what to do. Then Robin stood up and cried "Well we can't just sit here all day. Good to have you back Will so now you can help me cut some firewood for the delicious meal Victoria is making for us." A smile lit up her face. Robin didn't care and neither did Guy, he held her in an embrace a wave of happiness flowed over her.

Much cried, "But master!" He ran to him and said quieter, "Her father is the Sheriff of Nottingham we cannot trust her."

"My father slept with a married woman and they had a child together. He then left me to fend for myself faking his own death in the fire. I am not one to judge a person on parentage." Robin squared up to Much, he was still too over protective of his cousin, "And besides, she has never met the man, she is nothing like him and he is dead."

Much then turned on Guy and Guy laughed, "I cannot judge a person on parentage either, my mother slept with Robin's father even though she was married and was prepared to run away with him, and my father was a leper. I trust Victoria with my life."

Whatever Will had planned to achieve it hadn't worked, for each member of the gang (except Much who still wasn't sure despite what his "master" had said) walked up to her and told her it was OK and she didn't need to be ashamed of herself.


	9. Chapter 9

That night they spent hours talking about Will's adventures which to tell the truth didn't take long to talk about. However every man congratulated himwhen he told the gang Djaq was pregnant. The whole night Victoria wanted to tell them something important but she did not want to ruin the festivities. So she joined in with the singing and drinking...

*

Victoria was the last to wake up the next morning, she awoke to the sound of laughter and with a banging headache. She rose from her bed and was handed a bowl of porridge. In her irritatoin she decided to tell Robin the news she hadn't the night before.

"Robin?" She asked. "Are you sure The Sheriff of Noting ham is dead?"

Before Robin could answer Guy did, "Yes, I watched him die. I killed him myself."

Victoria's shock could not be concealed. She nodded, "It's just." She looked on the floor there was a possibility that her next comment could make them hate her, "I heard rumours about him too, when I was returning."

"What rumours?" Demanded John.

"Rumours that he isn't actually dead. I would have told you last night but I did not want to upset you." She stared at the floor.

"I told you! She in league with the sheriff, or was because he is dead!" He was confusing even himself, "Why were you being chased by the guards the day Allan found you?" Inquired Much they all looked so angry.

"Food was being stolen from the village, so I broke into the castle and got it back. However the villagers were so afraid of me they wouldn't accept it and they turned me in. I managed to run but they followed which is when Allan saved me. And I am not in league with my father."

"Why did you say you couldn't tell me then? That is a good thing you did." Allan asked.

"Because not only would I have had to explain to you about my parentage but you may have been someone who would turn me in to the guards like everyone else did." She stood her ground. She thought this would have been the way they would have reacted to the name of her real father. "Please, I do not mean to offend any of you only tell you what I have heard so you can prepare. That is if it's true."

Robin rubbed his temples, "You have never been wrong before."

Tuck asked, "What are your orders, Robin?"

"My orders. Be prepared for anything." He then walked towards the hill but veered left and would not say where he was going.

The men stood and looked at Victoria. They then dispersed to different areas of the camp. Guy and Kate sat next to her. Kate asked, "Should I follow Robin?"

Victoria shook her head "When he is in this mood he usually likes to be alone."

She stood up and took Much to practice sword fighting.

"Guy? Where is Allan?" Victoria looked him in the eyes. Each time she mentioned him Guy's face twisted.

"He went to check the north road for travellers. He went with Will."

She nodded but felt a sense of foreboding she knew what Allan was like. If Will said anything about her, Allan would attack him. She was considering finding them when Allan and Will appeared shouting about the castle and food and something about a carriage. She shouted that she would find Robin and meet them at the castle. She had a sort of idea where robin would be but could not be sure. It was better if she went to find him rather than Katre who also offered if he was in the place Victoria thought.

Victoria followed Robin's footsteps towards a secluded area surrounded by trees. The grass was dry because it had such good cover from the trees. Robin was knelt at a cross. Talking to it. She walked over and knelt beside him. "Hi Marian." She said. He smiled at her, "Do you mind if I take him on an adventure?" His eyebrows knotted and she said "We have to go to the castle, everyone is waiting for us. I'll explain on the way."

He stood up and smiled. "I don't come and see her very often." He scoffed, "She isn't even buried here. She's buried in the Holy Land. I just needed to find some peace and being here helps me… You cause me so many problems dearest cousin." He laughed and flung his arm around her neck, "Don't worry everything will be OK, Much will come 'round eventually."

They embraced quickly and ran towards Nottingham castle.


	10. Chapter 10

The gang walked in an orderly line lead by Tuck. They had been walking for a while and frankly Much was getting on all of their nerves. Much tried to convince the gang that Victoria might be dangerous. He looked so outraged that everyone liked her. Guy was about to say something but Allan finally snapped pulled out his sword and threatened him. "One more word against Victoria and I swear I will cut your throat."

Tuck managed to pull Allan away. In truth Much was learning not to trust anyone and he was afraid of Victoria. She had seemed lovely but… She also had the whole gang wrapped around her little finger including Robin. He didn't know why he was trying to turn everyone against her. He didn't want them to hate her but he wanted them to be wary of her. And, he was jealous. No woman had even looked at him since Eve. Allan was in love with a beautiful woman who loved him in return, but Allan had previously been flirting with Kate. Much got no one, not even his master anymore because _he _was too busy with Kate. _No more! _Thought Much _I will never trust a woman again!_

*

"So I have another cousin?" Asked Victoria.

"Yes, his name is Archer. He is also Guy and Isabella's brother." Replied Robin.

"Well isn't this as funny turn of events."

"Not how I put it exactly."

They were out of breath and running towards the castle. They had been running for almost an hour and they were exhausted. "You know what this means Robin? The sheriff of Nottingham is your Uncle." She said sadly.

Robin stopped, "I know. But please I beg you don't say it again." They laughed and ran on ahead pulling on their hoods.

*

The gang managed to get inside the castle gates claiming they were they had been asked to come with the other villiagesrs. They stood insidean alleyway and waited for their leader and his cousin to appear. "Do you love her?"

"What?" Allan turned to face Guy.

"Do you love her?" Guy's face looked like stone. Will stood behind them and smirked.

"He will not tell you Gisborne. He doesn't have feelings."

Allan's lip twitched and he growled. A friendly, "Hello boys." Came from behind him. "I was getting worried about you." He whispered.

"I'm a big girl I can look after myself." She blushed trying to hide it behind a grin.

Robin made the gfoup huddle together not giving anyone a chance to say a proper hello and told them the plan.

As he spoke Isabella walked in front of her people. Will stood in front of Victoria and he whispered, "I'm, sorry."

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry. I was mean and brash and I apologise. I promised Djaq I wouldn't be too nice to you. Just in case you still you know…"

"In case I still liked you? That was years ago Will. I would have understood if you had just told me but you didn't have to be horrible."

They heard "I am taking the livestock from every family who does not pay their taxes."

"I'm sorry, I've been under a lot of stress lately with the baby and all and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He repeated.

"You are forgiven." She smiled at him this was the Will she knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria was to disguise herself as a servant in the castle, none of them thought Isabella would be able to recognise her. Victoria got in with the other maids at mid day when the servants came in to relieve the other servants for a while. This shift was usually for the badly paid workers or the immagrants so Victoria put on an Irish accent. Victoria got in smoothly and started wondering the castle.

The men were then to take the cart that had the livestock in to the different villages around Nottingham. Victoria's objective was to find the real reason that Isabella wanted the money so badly.

Victoria knew the castle better than anyone else. She had often been asked to spy on the Sheriff by Marian. She went into Isabella's room after convincing the guard to let her in for cleaning. It was at the top of the castle. She found nothing not even anything of intrest except a letter but it was an old one that Robin must have sent her when they were working together. She went downstairs towards the throne room. She dodged a pair of guards and walked inside. No one was in there so she walked towards the back where a room full of paperwork was. It was empty as well. This was going better than she had hoped. Something was very wrong. Victoria walked towards a stack of letters. Old ones that were made to her father. She picked up the latest one which stated that if the sheriff didn't pay some money to Prince John he would be killed.

Isabella had none of these type of letter but ones that often asked whether she loved him. She was afraid of coming to the same fate as the Sheriff before her. That was why she needed the taxes immediately. "What are you doing in here?" Isabella asked.

Victoria stood up straight at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her.

"I know you." She walked up closer and stared into Victoria's eyes, "It can't be, Victoria?" She laughed in her face, "I heard you are now part of Robin Hood's gang, are you not? Find anything of interest?" She teased.

Victoria couldn't move she was paralysed with fear and her mouth didn't seem to want to work. "Your silence tells me everything I need to know, old friend. Take her to hang I will have her executed immediately."

*

The men had waited for the guards to come into about one hundred metres of the gates when they pounced, every villager was watching a street performance, thet by luck had appeared at the right moment. John and Much managed to get on the cart after knocking out both of the guards on it and drove it into Nottingham so the next stage of their plan could take place. They drove it towards a group of farm animals stored inside a large room outside of the castle. That too had been guarded but Allan and Tuck sorted that out. They were to put the animals on the cart and take them to their owners. Allan went to steal the chart which said which animal went to which person in which village. While Robin stayed on the top of the castle walls to stop any guards from getting to his friends. The remainder of the group stood near the doors ready to run with Victoria.

The plan was going perfectly, John had managed to get most of the cattle and sheep on the cart. When the doors of the castle opened to reveal Victoria being held by the hair by Isabella. Each member of the group stopped what he/she was doing. Isabella shouted "This is a member of Robin Hoods gang and the daughter of your old sheriff." she then whispered "I am going to make as painful as possible for you." before handing her over to a guard who placed her head in the noose and sat her on a black horse.


	12. Chapter 12

The gang watched in horror as their new friend was forced to put her head in the noose. Robin hid behind one of the towers built into the castle walls. She did not say anything nor did she cry, but she smiled at Allan. Isabella asked, "Do you have any last words Victoria?" Being old friends Isabella felt some compassion towards Victoria. "Not words." She said, "But perhaps I could sing?"

Isabella laughed and smiled "By all means Victoria entertain us with your song."

A silence fell upon the people of Nottingham. Victoria inhaled:

_"The war cry is heard,_

_The Sheppard's lead their flock,_

_Their wives and children,_

_Must watch the dock,_

_The Sun behind,_

_Only darkness ahead,_

_Who will remember us_

_Once blood is shed?_

_Victory will be won,_

_For the pure of heart,_

_And the men,_

_Are ready to start,_

_Light and shadow,_

_On the paths we tread,_

_Who will remember us,_

_Once blood is shed?_

_Who will remember us,_

_When we are dead?"_

Her hauntingly beautiful voice had reduce every man, woman and child to tears. She had sang without any music which made the song sound more eerie. Isabella wiped a tear from her eye.

"That was beautiful." Isabella announced, she then screamed, "Hang her!"

The executioner whacked the horses rump and it immediately ran forward. Victoria was left suspended in the air fighting for breath. Everything was so clear. The way Will had talked to her, there was something wrong and he was frightened she had to tell the gang. But her sight was blurring the and the more she struggled the more it hurt, the less she could see and the harder it was to breeth. She looked up at the walls where Robin stood he was being attacked by a mob of guards. He was trying to get good aim and fire but he could not the guards were in his way. She saw the men panicking but the crowd kept moving which made it hard to shot an arrow through the rope. She then saw her and Allan growing old together and living in a small cottage in Loxley and the whole village excepted them both. Around them children were playing who had Victoria's dark hair and Allan's blue eyes. She was loosing consciousness when a gasp of air filled her lungs as she fell to the ground.

A man stood above her but it wasn't someone she recognised he had a bow in his hand. He was handsome in a rugged way and reminded her of someone she couldn't place. He flung her over his shouldershe was the reason the crowd kept moving. She could hear Isabella's screams but didn't care. Everything blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Isabella screamed for the guards to close the gates as she saw a man holding her old friend in a firemans lift. The men successfully got away when the gates closed. Most of them followed Victoria's saviour into the woods Much and John went on to deliver the livestock.

When Victoria regained consciousness and saw her hero, he was smiling at her. Robin and Guy were sat either side of him. Robin looked so angry but when he saw her eyes open he couldn't help but smile. She studied the three men, both Guy and Robin looked like the man but not like each other. "Hi, I'm Archer. You were lucky there Victoria." He grinned at her.

"Thank you, cousin." Was all she could say. He put his hand on hers and she looked at Robin, "Do not be angry Robin, they knew you were there and attacked you. It was not your fault."

Robin grunted and said "If it hadn't been for Archer you would have… It's not even worth thinking about."

"Where is Allan?" She sat up straight.

"We sent him on an errand. He was pacing and annoying us. Everyone is OK we all got out. Much and John have gone to give the people back their livestock." Answered Guy.

They heard noises and Will's voice. "Robin, I think there is something wrong with Will." She said it in such a caring way that Robin smiled and nodded.

They then heard Kate's voice. She burst through the trees and grasped Victoria, "I thought we'd lost you."

"It takes more than that to get rid of me." She smiled but spluttered as she spoke.

Will smiled at her and Robin asked whether he could speak with him.

After a long while they heard the booming tones of John's voice joined by Tuck's and Much's. They walked towards the gathering group and smiled. Much ran up to Victoria and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I realised while you were hanging how much you really mean to all of us, to me." She stroked his face and hugged him.

John placed his hand on her head and said "You gave us a mighty scare, lass."

Allan's voice could be heard meters away from their group. "Is she OK? Is she-" He cut his own sentence when he saw her. Wide awake with only a red mark around her neck to show what had happened to her. He fell to his knees by her side, grabbed her arms and pulled her towards his face. He let go of her arms and stroked her hair while she held his back their lips locked together. They stayed this way for enough time to make it uncomfortable for everyone else. When they let go of each other they both gasped for breath. "I love you." Was the only thing Allan said in his next breath. She smiled and said "Not as much as I love you." She laughed and they had another long kiss.

*

Will and Robin walked together away from the long reuniun. "What is wrong Will? Why are you here?"

"I came to warn you. That there have been rumours that the Sheriff isn't dead."

"Is that it? We already heard about these from Victoria."

"I also came to warn you. Do not turn on your own men. They live only for you and the people."

"What do you mean Will?"

He turned to look at Robin. "You will know when the time comes. I was told to warn you by an old man wearing a hood. I was worried so I came to see what the situation was like here. It looks like you have it all under control. Even Victoria, who I wad most worried about. Now I have to return to my wife. I'll say "hello" for you. Goodbye Robin Hood and good luck."

Robin smiled and shock his old friends hand, "Goodbye Will."

Robin watched his old friend swagger away. He walked back to the group and moved Victoria back to the camp. Archer had already left when Robin returned giving a feeble excuse to why. Allan stayed by her side all night. When Victoria woke up it was so early in the morning the dew was still fresh on the grass. She walked up the hill towards Will's tribute to his father. She could hardly walk up the hill, her near death experience had hurt her more than she could imagine.

Someone behind her hugged her back. "Why didn't you wake me up?" whispered Allan, he smelled of dirt and grease but she loved it. "You were fast asleep I didn't want to wake you." She turned to look at him and he stared at her neck. "Allan." She sat him down and murmured, "I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry. I almost died yesterday. I cannot live the rest of my life being paranoid, it would only bring you all down." He held her and whispered "No, not yet." she answered, "I'm so sorry. I love you but I can love you from a quiet village somewhere were nobody knows my name. I can't stay here and hurt you anymore. Please forgive me."

He sighed and said, "You have no reaon to apologise, but you have to promise to keep in touch." She nodded.

That day she packed her things and they let her go. "Where will you go?" Asked Guy.

"I know people. People who will look after me. I will miss you all." She hugged each man and woman in turn and whispered a thanks or a good luck. She then sighed tears choking her throat and let Allan put her on a horse before kissing him and saying goodbye.

They watched her ride away and felt the same feeling that one gets when they have lost a family member.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you for all your reviews I do take them on board. I hope you will read the sequal "Illegal Love". Thank you! Splish xxx**


End file.
